That moment
by Randomgirl43
Summary: This one has been bugging me to be posted for a while, so here you go! Just a Noex scene, beware the rating! No likey no ready


"Noah..." Rex whispered, barely audible over his pants, as Noah held him by the hip. His nanites were buzzing the way the did when he cured an EVO, creating blue circitry all over his body. He shivered at the tingle made by it.  
"Rex, your so sexy..." He gave a breathless open mouth smile, and then dropped it into a moan. Noah's hand, soft despite all the practice at table tennis, wrapped around the hispanic's erection. Rex pressed his forehead to Noah's, his nanites lazily flowing into Noah's body and staying there.  
"I can feel your nanites. Its weird" Rex laughed quietly

"Now you know how I feel when I cure someone. We're connected." Noah rolled his hips up and dug himself deeper. Rex groaned. Dusky arms encircled the blonde's shoulders as their lips connected in a familiar kiss. Noah licked Rex's bottom lip when they seperated again.  
"I figured that much already." Rex rolled his eyes.  
"Not like _that_. My nanites are merging with yours and staying there. Look." Noah looked down into his lap, where Rex was seated, and saw the blue circitry had extended onto him from every contact point between him and Rex. There were a _lot _of contact points.  
"Huh. Guess you'll always know where I am now." He held Rex still as he re-started their rythem. Rex let his head fall back and closed his eyes in bliss.  
"Mmm...I know where you always are Noah." Noah sucked on one of Rex's nipples, flicking it with his tounge as he experimented with the angles. Rex abruptly jerked with a gasp. He smirked.  
"You found it." He bumped it again and Rex whimpered, not that the EVO would ever admit it.  
"I know. What do you mean?" He moved up to the long colum of Rex's neck and lightly bit down.  
"Ooh! You're always with me and my hot piece of ass." He chuckled deeply, loving the flush it increased on Rex's face.  
"If I wasn't someone might steal you away. This ass is belongs to _me_" He moved the hand on one hip down and squeezed a perfectly taught globe.  
"Hah...so long as you keep it happy." Noah sped up, his desk chair creaking under them. Rex held onto the pale shoulders and rocked back into it.  
"I'd say I'm doing a pretty good job right now." Rex didn't reply, he was too busy trying to prolong his orgasm. It felt amazing to have Noah inside him at last, he didn't want it to end. But the constant shocks of pleasure to his system was making it difficult.  
"Rex...Rex let go. This isn't the only time we're gunna do this...Oh man your ass is so perfect." Noah buried his face into Rex's neck and kissed all the heated skin he could reach.  
"Ahhhh...Noah I'm...oh _Dios! Complacer! Te amo, te amo!_Noah!" Rex shook with eyes screwed shut as he came, semen spattering up his chest and speckling Noah's.  
"Oh fuck! Gyaaaaaaaaah!" Noah stilled as he filled the condom with his seed, his body fizzing like over shook soda. The blue light coming from them brightned to a blinding intensity for a moment before dimming into a glow. They shared breathing space as their minds regained thought. Rex fell back onto Noah's computer desk with a tired sigh.  
"Oooh...thats even more tiring than double training with Six...but _way _better."  
"Can we _not _talk about your nanny while I'm still in you?" Rex snorted in laughter, but pulled himself up and off of Noah. He groaned as he was left empty. Noah pulled the condom halfway off, then held the cleared part to trap the sperm inside before removing it completly. He wrapped it in several tissues and threw it in the trashcan.  
"Did you mean it?" Rex peered down his white smeared chest at his boyfriend.  
"Hmm? Mean what?"  
"You cried _Te amo_ I'm not fluent, but isn't that I love you in spanish?" Rex turned dark red in the face. He hadn't meant to blurt that out, but in the heat of the moment he'd been unable to contain it.  
"Uhh...I...yes." Noah smiled and used some more tissues to wipe their chests clean.  
"Then _te amo_ to you too." Rex felt a stupid grin crack across his face before he burst out laughing. Noah looked completly confused by it.  
"What?" A smile was playing on Noah, even if he didn't want to accept it.  
"Hearing you say that in _your_ voice is hilarios! Where did you even learn spanish!?" Noah mumbled something and hid his face.  
"What? I didn't hear you"  
"I learnt it from your stupid soap opera." Rex could practically feel the heat coming from Noah's face. He couldn't help it, he laughed harder.  
"Oh shutup." He did, but only after Noah kissed him again.


End file.
